Speaker grilles are designed to protect loudspeaker drivers from mechanical impact, as well as to prevent ambient dust from accumulating on the diaphragms thereof, while still allowing the sound to pass through the grille clearly. However, because the speaker grille is placed in the direct path of the loudspeaker driver, the grille interacts with the sound produced. This is especially problematic when the application involves providing high quality, full bandwidth sound evenly dispersed across a coverage area greater than 100 degrees.